Passion Sanguinaire
by YumiGumi
Summary: Comment cacher un secret quand vous arrivez en cinquième année, vous ne connaissez rien au monde de la magie et donc évidement vous devenez le centre de toutes les atentions. Pire encore vous ne pouvez empecher de flirter avec l'arogant Malfoy...
1. Chapter 1

Bah voilà... . c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfic sur ce site donc ne m'en voulez pas trop si je fais quelques erreure...

Ah! Je précise que que les personnage et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas. Remercions J.k Rowling d'avoir écris Harry Potter U.U et d'avoir des personnages aussi génials que variés. XD

Voie n. 9 ¾ ? C'était une blague ?

Je me trouvais entre la voie 8 et 9 mais je ne voyais rien qui puisse ressembler à un 9 ¾, j'aurais pu d'ailleurs prendre le train de la voie 9 si un groupe de jeunes d'environ mon âge n'était pas arrivé, je savais qu'ils seraient surement les derniers, vu ma tendance à arriver en retard.

Je n'aimais pas beaucoup parler au gents que je ne connaissais pas, ce n'était pas de la timidité mais je n'étais pas spécialement sociable non plus, mais bon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix.

-Excusez-moi ! La voie n. 9 ¾ ?

Je venais de comprendre que j'avais fait une erreur.

J'avais devant moi un jeune blond qui ne m'avait pas vraiment l'air sympathique et qui était flanqué par deux types que je qualifierais de mastodontes et encore le mot était faible.

-Tu ne sais pas où c'est ?

La façon dont il avait dit ça n'avait rien d'aimable. Enfaite, il me regardait comme si j'étais une idiote profonde juste pour avoir osé lui posé la question.

Je vois.

-Non, je ne sais pas. Répondis-je avec un sourire niais.

S'il me prenait pour une idiote, pourquoi pas se faire passer pour ça, hein ?

Il eut un sourire narquois, me tourna le dos puis traversa un mur de pierre encore une fois suivi par les deux… gorilles ?

Plus rien, plus personne. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Je pris ma tête dans mes mains à bout de nerf.

Respire. Expire.

Je pris mon chariot bien en main, au pire j'aurais juste l'aire idiote voir folle. Puis j'ai foncé.J'ai cru que j'allais crever, je l'ai vraiment cru mais je suis passé de l'autre coté et j'avais la tête qui tournait, trop d'émotion, sans doute.

Ici, l'ambiance était pesante et malsaine. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, il était gris et présageait un énorme orage. Je n'aimais pas les orages.

La train siffla et me sortit de ma torpeur. Je pris mes valises du chariot et rentra dans le train. J'avançais maintenant le long du corridor et je n'apercevais aucune place de libre.

Puis je revis le groupe de tout à l'heure. Comme je m'y attendais, ils étaient dans une sorte de loge V.I.P. et ce n'était pas la place qui manquait.

Alors j'ouvris la porte-fenêtre et m'installa. Ce n'était pas la peine de leur demander leur avis, je voyais bien que ça ne les enchantait pas. J'en venais à me demander s'il ne formait pas un trio gay… et que j'étais la fille de trop. Je dis parce que nous étions que tout les quatre et qu'ici il y avait largement de la place pour dix. Enfaite, peu à peu les places de cette loge se remplirent.

Qui pouvait vraiment être plus en retard que moi ? Je regardais mon natel et en effet le train aurait du partir depuis 5 bonnes minutes.

J'observais maintenant les personnes présentes, ils semblaient tous se connaitre entre eux donc évidement ma présence à moi ne passa pas inaperçue. Toutes ses attention finirent par me gaver alors pour m'occuper, je sortis un pot de peinture à ongle blanc nacré et commença à repeindre mes ongles déjà rose fuchsia.

Cette peinture s'accordait bien avec la robe gris perle que j'avais achetée pour mon premier jour. Le seul problème est, qu'on était sensés arrivé à l'école vêtus de notre uniforme. Uniforme que je trouvais juste horrible.

J'attendis que ça sèche et les regards étant devenus presque envahissants, je sortis enfiler la chose pour ainsi la nommée…

J'étais ressortie des vestiaires après quelques minutes tiraillant sur ma jupe tentant sans succès d'arranger sa forme « difforme ».

J'ouvris à nouveau la porte-fenêtre et la conversation qui semblait repris son animosité, s'était complètement arrêtée. Ils devaient parler de moi…

-Hey ! Tes parents, ils sont quoi ? avait lancé le blond.

C'était une façon comme une autre de lancer une conversation.

-Pardon ?

-Moldus ou sorciers ? Avait-il ajouté comme si j'avais logiquement du le deviner.

-Ca te regarde ?

-Ca doit être une sang-de-bourbe... avait-il dit regardant ses amis d'un air complice et malsain. Je ne comprenais pas quoi il parlait mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un compliment. J'hésitais à lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas la bonne personne s'il cherchait un souffre-douleur. Mais bon m'attirer des problèmes avant même d'arriver dans ma nouvelle n'était pas forcement la meilleure chose à faire.

A ce moment-là une fille, une blonde aussi, me demanda de quelle maison je vennais. Je lui ai répondu tout naturellement que j'habitais dans une grande maison au Nord de l'Angleterre. Celle-ci se mit à rire, ça n'avait rien d'agréable, je peux vous l'assurer. Honnêtement, je savais très bien quoi elle parlait mais je trouvais ça marrant de me faire passer pour une idiote.

Ne trouvant plus rien de désagréable à dire, ils finirent par partir un par un, revenant avec leur uniforme. J'ai très vite remarqué les petites touches de verts dans le noir omniprésent, je croyais me rappeler que le vert correspondait aux élèves de serpentart.

Au bout d'un bon moment, la dame qui vendait des friandises finit par passer. J'étais crevée…

-Tout ce qui a un gout de fer, s'il vous plait.

La dame me regarda étrangement, de la méfiance, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et commença à me faire une longue liste de tout ce qui devait avoir un gout de fer.

-Tout. Je prends tout.

Après l'avoir gratifiée d'une belle somme d'argent, je me mis à dévorer les pauvres petites sucreries qui n'avaient rien fait de mal.

Ca devait paraitre quelque peu surprenant, j'avais beau être grande 1m 76, j'étais très mince. D'ailleurs une autre fille, wouhou une rousse pas de blonde, m'avait lancé :

-Dis quel type de sort tu utilises pour rester aussi maigre ?

Maigre ? J'avais horreur de ce mot. Je me suis demandé si elle se moquait de moi mais cette fille me regardait pleine d'admiration.

Je me suis souvenue de la première fois ou j'avais passé un casting pour devenir mannequin, j'avais 14 ans. Une femme m'avait regardé de haut en bas.

-C'est fout !

Je l'ai regardé.

C'est qui ton chirurgien ? Tout à l'air tellement vrai !

Toutes les femmes s'étaient retournées vers moi avec un regard moqueur.

Honnêtement, je n'avais jamais subit aucune opération, ni suivi aucun régime mais il y avait peu de temps j'en avais compris la raison.

La fille, la rousse, continuait de me regarder, elle, elle était maigre beaucoup plus que moi, cela me fit un peu de peine. J'ai décidé de mentir.

-Hum… j'ai essayé un peu de tout.

J'ai sorti mon mini-ordinateur portable et j'ai priés fort, très fort pour qu'il est la wifi dans ce train.

-FUCK OFF !

Je rêvais là…. Ici tout passait par la magie pas la technologie… Comment j'allais faire pour regarder « True blood » ? Toutes les têtes dans la loge étudiaient l'engin que j'avais en main avec une curiosité à peine masqué. J'avais oublié que la plupart ici, n'était jamais allé dans le monde des moldus… ça devait leur paraitre exotique.

Alors M. Blond, ne connaissant pas son nom il fallait bien le nommé d'une certaine façon, intervint et déclara comme s'il venait de résoudre une équation digne d'Einstein :

-C'est un ordinateur.

-Non, c'est un note book.

J'avais envi de lui casser son tripe, quoi ! Tous avaient des yeux remplis de curiosité, non de dieu, c'était qu'un ordi… Bon c'est vrai que si j'avais ramenée une de mes amies du monde des moldus ici, elle aurait fait la même tête ne serait-ce que devant un balais volant. C'était chou.

Je leur tendis l'objet mystérieux. Ils s'émerveillèrent même s'ils ne savaient pas à quoi ça servait ni comment l'utiliser. Ne fallait pas conter sur moi pour leur expliquer. Ma gentillesse avait des limites tout de même.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre temps atttendus... ou pas. Enfin, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews si vous aimez! w Ca fait toujours plaisir, n'est-ce pas?

Enfin, le train s'arrêta, je pris mes valises et sortit, derrière moi tout le monde utilisait une quel conque habilitée pour faire voler les bagages mais moi je ne connaissais encore aucun sort, je n'en avais pas besoin. Je sentais tout de même que j'allais avoir du mal à rattraper toutes années, après tout j'avais vécu toute ma vie dans le monde des moldus tout ce que je connaissais sur les sorciers c'est ce que ma cousine me racontait quand elle revenait à la maison pendant les vacances scolaires. On passait nuits et jours à échanger expériences, moi chez les moldus et elle chez les sorciers. Je trouvais ces moments magiques. Mais maintenant j'étais là, il faisait nuit et sans rien savoir sur ce monde à part les anecdotes que ma cousine me racontait, j'allais plonger en 5em année, je me sentais pas prête, j'en avais pas envie. J'aimais tout ce qu'elle me racontait mais je préférais ma réalité. Celle ou les gents allaient à pieds à l'école ou leur vie était banale ou le simple petit changement était impressionnant. Ici, tout allait me plaire, chaque jour serait nouveau mais quand cela deviendrait une routine tout deviendrait insipide, nous incitant à relever des défis toujours plus grand, à découvrir des choses toujours plus dangereuses, a testé de nouveaux sorts jusqu'à la mort. Car oui, certains prenaient un tel plaisir à expérimenter qu'il finissait par mourir ou par devenir des mages noirs, tels que Voldemort.

J'observais les lieux. Devant nous ce trouvait un vaste fleuve dont on ne voyait pas le bout. Je vis tout le monde sur des barques à disposition sur la rive. Je montais sur l'une d'elles. L'air se rafraichissait, l'été était bientôt fini. Heureusement. Au loin, j'apercevais l'école, telle que je l'avais imaginée, elle était immense mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle ne ressemblait pas à un château hanté, dommage. Je regardais vers le bas, il faisait sombre alors il était difficile de distinguer des poissons parmi l'eau trouble. Je me demandais d'ailleurs quels types de bêtes peuplaient cet endroit. Avec un léger frisson, je décidais qu'il ne valait mieux pas chercher à savoir.

A l'intérieur, s'offrait à nous un gigantesque Hall mais nous nous n'y attardions pas car comme dans toutes écoles, nous avions tous été réunis pour un discours qui promettait d'être long et ennuyeux, simplement que plutôt que de nous retrouver dans l'aula - il y en avait une ici ? Elle devait surement être sinistre - nous nous étions retrouvés dans une immense salle à manger. Tout de suite, mon attention se reporta sur le plafond, c'était un magnifique ciel étoilé, ma cousine m'en avait parlé, elle m'avait raconté plusieurs fois des trucs historiques sur cette école mais je n'avais jamais rien retenu…

Je m'étais assise à la table des premières années, n'ayant toujours pas de maison et donc de table assignée… c'était un peu gênant mais je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Après le discours du directeur, un vieux légèrement gâteux, qui n'était finalement pas si long que ça. Vint… un Chewing-gum ?…. Oh ! Pardon ! J'avais confondu, c'était une dame toute de rose vêtu. C'était vraiment glauque de s'habiller comme ça à son âge, elle avait beau porté des vêtements plutôt sérieux, tout ce rose, ça le faisait juste pas. Enfin, peut-être qu'ici ce genre de tenues étaient plutôt habituelles. Celle-ci avait une avait un voie aigue, très aigue. En gros, elle avait parlé de reformes dans l'école et quand ENFIN son « discours » fut terminé, en on arriva aux choses sérieuses, il était temps. Franchement, ce n'était pas trop tôt.

Je savais déjà dans quelle maison j'irais. J'avais de la chance, j'étais la première à passer, honneur aux ainés, sans doute.

Toute ma famille avait été à Serdaigle donc il était logique que j'y aille aussi. Tout ça n'était que formalité.

Le choixpeau magique ne resta sur ma tête que l'espace de quelque seconde avant de déclarer :

-Serpentard !

-QUOI ?

J'ai arraché le choixpeau de ma tête.

-Tu as du te tromper.

-Je ne me trompe jamais.

Je reposé cette chose infâme et encore le mot était faible et suis parti rejoindre ma nouvelle maison. J'avais vraiment rien à faire avec des Serpentard, cette maison non seulement ne me correspondait pas mais en plus elle avait la pire des réputations. D'après ma cousine, tous les mages noirs sortaient tout droit de là-bas, elle m'avait même conseillé de ne pas les approcher.

Quand nous fumes tous réunis, nous sortions à la queuleuleu, s'il vous plait. Nous descendions plusieurs escaliers –Je crois qu'on était sous-sol et marchions le long d'une allée qui devenait de plus en plus oppressante, luxueuse et effrayante. Finalement, c'est nous qui avions hérité de la partie hantée. En parlant de hanté, ma cousine m'en avait parlé mais j'avais toujours cru qu'elle rigolait, ici les fantômes se promenaient librement, faisant amis-amis avec les « vivant » de leurs maisons respectives .J'observais les murs, en gros il y avait de la pierre partout dans l'école mais ici, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Luxure. Orgueil. Avarice. Envie. Colère. Gourmandise ou paresse peut-être ? L'ambiance semblait être un concentré de péchés. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Le préfet donna un code à un tableau et celui-ci s'ouvra. Nous nous retrouvions maintenant dans les salles communes, je pris ma valise et monta directement dans les chambres, j'avais besoin d'intimité et de repos. En ouvrant la porte j'ai eu envie de pleurer. C'était des dortoirs. J'ai jeté ma valise avec violence sur un des lits et me suis finalement couchée là-bas. J'avais vraiment envie que cette journée ce finisse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, arrivèrent d'autres filles dans la chambre. Elle ne semblait pas être ici pour dormir, ni se reposer. Je sortis donc de là-bas en quête d'un coin calme. Avec plaisir, je vis que la salle de séjour s'était vidée entre temps et que j'avais donc pour moi toute seule le sofa en cuir noir. J'ai mis mes écouteurs, me mis à écouter la radio tout en m'affalant sur le ventre dans le canapé. C'était le seul point positif de cette journée, ça et le faite que comme il était relativement tard, il y avait à la radio un programme super marrant et peu porté sur la sexualité disons les choses comme elles le sont, enfin un peu beaucoup mais c'était tellement drôle. Je pris une pomme sur la table basse posé tous prés et croqua dedans. Ce moment de plaisir ne dura pas longtemps, malheureusement :

-Salut !

Je n'avais pas envie de répondre, encore moins à M. Blond.

-T'es sur mon canapé, là.

-Bah, t'as plus qu'à t'en trouver un autre.

Il prit place sur un fauteuil tous prés. Je me mis à rire.

-Quoi ?

A bien y regarder, il était plutôt beau même si je n'étais pas vraiment attirée par les blonds. A nouveau, je me mis à rire.

-Quoi ? Il semblait désespéré.

- Un truc à la radio, c'est pas pour les enfants.

-Vraiment ?

Il prit un de mes écouteurs et évidement, c'est ce moment là qu'un des présentateurs choisit pour parler de la fellation, apparemment ça donnait le cancer. Le blond se mit à rougir fortement, c'était trop mignon. Non, je n'étais pas une perverse, enfin pas tout à fait. Tout ça était du à l'influence néfaste de ma meilleure amie, elle me manquait terriblement d'ailleurs comme tout ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi.

Des yeux bleu-gris se mirent à me dévisager plus curieux que choqués.

-Quoi ?

Il ne m'avait toujours pas rendu mon écouteur.

-Tu écoutes souvent ce genre d'émissions.

-Je crois que tu as mal interprété le but de cette station…

C'était vrai que la plus part du temps ça parlait de sex avec une bonne dose d'humour, j'aimais bien parce que c'était marrant pas parce que c'était pervers. Enfin…

N'ayant plus rien à nous dire un silence s'installa, ça ne me gênait pas, j'aimais le silence. Puis arrivèrent les deux mastodontes (est-ce nécessaire de préciser qu'ils avaient les mains pleines de toutes sortes friandises ? A force ça devait devenir écœurant, non ?) D'un geste maladroit mais rapide, il retira les écouteurs et se leva brusquement.

-Vous m'avez fait attendre, bandes d'idiots !

Son regard était troublé, ma veine sadique jusqu'à là endormie se réveilla.

-Carino*. La prochaine fois que tu t'ennuies n'hésite pas à venir me rejoindre on pourra écouter la radio ensemble… à moins que tu ne veuilles faire d'autres choses ?

-C'est ton amie, Drago ? demanda le plus grand. Il devait être un lent d'esprit le pauvre petit.

-Non ! Cria l'interpelé.

Mais c'est qu'il était susceptible. Intéressant…

J'ai regardé sur mon natel, il était tard. Je me suis levé. Le blond me regarda surpris.

-Bonne nuit. Et oui il m'arrivait d'être poli.

La nuit était tombé dehors, il était donc temps pour moi de sortir. Je trouverais bien un moyen de rentrer sans être vue.

* : Carino veut dire chéri en italien.


	3. Chapter 3

J'ouvris un œil puis l'autre. Je n'étais pas du matin. J'étais donc, d'assez mauvaise humeur. J'étais du genre à décapiter celui qui avait l'audace de me sortir de mon doux sommeil et mon réveil, malheureusement pour lui, ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Je lançais un sort au hasard pour réparer le petit tas de débris- oui, c'est bien ce qu'il restait de mon réveil-. Je mis donc mon uniforme à moitié morte et descendit dans la salle à manger. Le brouhaha était insupportable, j'en avais mal à la tête.

Je pris une place, un peu au hasard dans la table des serpentard. Tout le monde ici, à part les premières années, se connaissait mais j'avais de la chance juste à coté de moi se trouvait une fille plutôt timide qui devait avoir un peu prés mon âge.

-Salut !

Celle-ci me regarda avec d'énormes yeux se demandant si c'était vraiment à elle que je parlais.

-C… cou...Cou.

Elle parlait tellement doucement, que je peinais à la comprendre. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait à Serpentard.

-Dis, t'es en quelle année ?

-En cinqui… ème…

-Super ! Moi aussi !

Au faite, j'avais oublié de préciser que j'étais une complète lunatique, je pouvais donc être de super bonne humeurs et l'instant d'après me mettre à pleurer sans raison. Ma cousine m'avait même demandé si je n'avais pas un dédoublement de la personnalité… possible.

-Ah… et tu as quel cours… aujourd'hui ?

-Heu…

Je sortis mon agenda, tout en sobriété. Il était rouge bordeaux, couleur que j'adorais.

-M. Rogue ? Et ensuite Pinkie prof !

-Pinkie ?

-Oui. Tu sais celle qui a fait son discours juste après le directeur, celle qui pour le premier jour a cru que ce serait bien de se déguiser en Malabar.

-Ah. Je vois, Madame Ombrage, je crois. Moi, je ne l'ai à aucun de mes cours mais j'ai après si tu veux on peut aller en cours ensemble.

Waouh ! Mais c'est qu'elle prenait vite confiance en elle, la petite.

-Je veux bien, merci !

Je finis mon petit-déjeuner et me leva avec…

-Heu... je ne connais toujours pas ton nom…

-Ah ! Mira ! Mon nom est Mira ! Et toi ?

-Luna… Luna Mason.

Je précise que Mason était un nom moldu. C'était celui de ma tante qui avait eu la bonté de m'adopter après la mort de mes parents.

-Luna, c'est un joli nom.

-Ah… Je ne trouve pas.

Elle me regarda troublée, je lui répondis par un sourire.

L'antre de M. Rogue était tel que j'imaginais l'antre du purgatoire ou de l'enfer, mais ou donc se trouvaient Lucifer et Léviathan ? Son cours fut horrible, tout autant que la salle ou il enseignait. J'imaginais que nous allions apprendre à faire de jolie potion mais par 2 fois j'avais failli y perdre un membre en faisant les mauvais mélanges. Surtout qu'il avait une tendance à s'acharner sur les nouveaux, c'est-à-dire moi. Enfaite, je m'étais contenté de décrire la salle et le cours mais le professeur, en lui-même était flippant, la mort personnifiée. Cheveux noir, yeux noirs et sourire malsain. Le genre a aimé voir ses élèves s'enfoncer plutôt que réussir.

A un moment le prof me lança, plein de sarcasme:

-Vous êtes que vous n'étiez pas blonde à la base ?

-Non, monsieur. Ils ont toujours été noirs. Et vous ? Blond platine, peut-être ?

Celui-ci s'offusqua mais ne prêta plus attention à moi. Il préféra s'en prendre à ceux qui n'étaient pas de sa maison, après tout M. Rogue était le directeur des serpentard, c'était Mira qui m'en avait parlé, apparemment ce prof était connu pour privilégier ses chers élèves de la maison des vipères. Heureusement la cloche finit par sonner, je croyais être sauvé mais je ne savais pas encore ce qui m'attendait…

Je me demandais à quoi ressemblerais le cours avec « chewing-gum »… La salle, en tout cas, n'avait pas été repeinte pour les besoin du cours. Bref, ça avait l'air plutôt normal. Je m'assis à une place tout au fond, on ne sait jamais et le cours commença. La prof de sa voie criarde avait annoncé qu'il y aurait du changement dans les méthodes d'enseignement. En clair, la magie ne s'apprendrait plus que de manière théorique. Merde, moi qui me faisait un plaisir d'user et abuser de ma baguette. En faite, on devrait lire plein de livre tout ça pour avoir qu'une connaissance de la magie théorique, c'était dégueulasse.

Harry Potter, ma cousine m'avait beaucoup parlé de tout ces exploits, c'était aussi le « survivant », Harry Potter donc, avait protesté en disant que l'ont devait avoir les moyens de nous protéger après avoir fini nos études. La prof se moqua de lui, lui demandant de quoi est-ce qu'il aurait besoin de se défendre et celui-ci répliqua sèchement de Voldemort. La prof lui répondit qu'il devait arrêter de raconter des mensonges, que Voldemort était mort, mais moi au fond de moi, je ne sais trop pourquoi, je savais que c'était vrai. Cela finirait inévitablement par arriver. Je fis ce que je pus pour conserver mon sang-froid, j'étais pourtant sure d'être devenue aussi blanche que le mur qui se trouvait derrière moi. Je levais la main. La prof m'ignora.

-Madam…

-Taisez-vous !

J'eus un terrible haut-le-cœur et sortis du cours en courant.

Les toilettes… Je venais de les trouver, la suite n'était franchement agréable à voir ni raconter. J'étais restée à genoux comme ça devant les WC pendant un long moment puis finalement j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

-Heu… Luna, c'est ça ?

-Quoi ?

-La prof te cherche.

Je ressortis et vis la Granger, d'après Meredith, ma cousine, c'était la tête pensante de l'école et dieu qu'il ne devait pas y en avoir beaucoup ici.

-Elle est où ?

-Euh… en classe… est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui. Ca va.

Je devais m'expliquer si je ne voulais pas être collée, je retournais donc auprès de Bubble-gum et là-bas j'aperçus Harry, l'air grave qui ressortait de la salle de classe.

-Salut. Dit-il lugubrement en passant à coté de moi.

-Hum... salut.

J'eus un mauvais pressentiment en refermant la porte derrière moi.


End file.
